Bait
by Ellipsis the Sun
Summary: When looking for something to keep me entertained on this ship, I find few answers. I could write in my journal, but that gets tiring. I could plunder some worthless lowblood, but again, that can be boring after a few times. Which leaves me with just one other option...and little do I know, it's exactly what he wants me to do.


**Okay, so this story takes place on Mindfang's ship. She has been using the Dolorosa for physical pleasures since the slave came aboard, but doesn't know her name. The Dolorosa doesn't say much unless prompted for speech, not even making slight sounds, fearing that she will be executed. This chapter takes place immediately after Mindfang falls for the Dolorosa. Also, the extended amount of time over which this story takes place will be explained in the very last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck.**

* * *

Being the only woman in a man's world is hard. It's a hard and lonely life, but it's a life I chose. I need the sea, and I know that. But as of three weeks ago, I have also needed something else, and I don't like it one bit. I need someone. Not a mindless lover, but _someone_ in my life. That's not the part that sickens me. No, the part that makes my stomach twist and knot is the way I need a certain troll. I grit my teeth as I storm through the bowels of the ship, toward the hold that will bring me to her and allow me to exercise my wrath. I pull up the bar and wrench open the door, storming in under the firelight of the high, crude chandelier. Slaves cower away as I search for her. There she is, curled up on the ground, trying not to breathe. I storm over and roughly haul her up. True to her composure thus far, not a sound escapes her. She usually makes no sound, even when she is with me in my cabin. I barely know her voice yet still I somehow know I love her. Angrily, I haul her from the hold, slamming the door and dragging her up to my cabin, where I lock the door. I turn to see her trembling in her short tan dress. She avoids looking at me. I grab her shoulders and throw her onto my cot, which I have because anything else on a ship that goes through countless storms would be disastrous. She's used to rough treatment from me, but never this rough. She bites her lip and I haul her up, then pin her to the wall. She avoids looking me in the eyes. I growl and slam her into the wall harder. Her terrified eyes fix on mine, a desperate plea for help. I ignore her request.

"Tell me, little slave," I hiss, "exactly what you think of me. And do think it through," she tries to look away, but I force her back into the wall even harder, hearing the dull _klunk_ of her body as it hits the boards. Her eyes meet mine again.

"I...I...I..." she stammers.

"You what?" I spit, putting my face close to hers.

"I think I used to hate you," she says quietly.

"And now?" I growl.

"And now..." she bites her lip, as though she wants to make the words come but can't quite do it.

"What was that? I think I hear the sea calling your name," I begin to pull away.

"Marquise!" she protests desperately.

"Then tell me. Tell me!" I shout like an animal, my heartbeat pounding true in my ears. She doesn't say a word, though; she presses her lips onto mine, ever so briefly, then pulls away. Although I have practically raped this slave many times, this is the first time our lips have met. I wonder if she is manipulating me, but quickly realize that my power over the minds of other trolls has made me paranoid. The slave is limp now, her dull eyes held captive by mine. I can't leave her in suspense, so I give her my own feelings by roughly kissing her, holding her close. She squeaks, which almost makes me smile, before her arms slide around me. As the kiss lingers, I strangely find myself not wanting to press her for more. When we pull back, she smiles, an expression that soon breaks into a grin. However, it isn't long before a serious expression touches her face.

"Are we okay?" she asks worriedly.

"Better," I tell her. She looks at me nervously. "What?"

"M-matesprits?" she asks. I nod slightly.

"Matesprits," I agree, bringing her to my cot. We slide under the sheets and she cuddles up to me, her head over my chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat," she says softly. "It's so strong..." I chuckle.

"And you know," I hold her closer, "that my heart beats for you."


End file.
